harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pierius Magnus
Can you please come a the Harvian irc? I couldnt read your story abou the sockpuppets 11:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :HCU/SP coalition needs people like you to back their proposals, to get rid once and forever of the communists and pro-americans! Bucu 20:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, why the fuck not? May God be with us! Dr. Magnus 21:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) @ Wikination Well formulated. However, let's be serious, staying is not an option either. --Bucu 17:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Fuck the arrogant atheists dogs! I respect some of them, though. It is their views that I despise. I piss on their beliefs, and the way they supress ours. And I will fight them till my last breath! Dr. Magnus 17:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You know you can't win... they are just a bunch of nepotists... they'll find a way to get rid of you, or to make you shut up, if you know what I'm saying. Intolerance, nepotism and royal superiority have dominated the wiki since its existence. Only a miracle from above could make them dictators change. They're only open to their kind. If you are not like them (atheist, royalist, leftist/"progressive" or even worse: IRL relative/friend) you have NO CHANCE of making it over there. Must say the Cabal theory has proven true, again. Bucu 17:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I am not on Lovia "to make it". I'll never be a prime minister, neither will OWTB ever be elected one. That is not the reason I am in Lovia, however. I am only there to promote religion, oppose the opression of our people by the atheists and make sure at least somebody makes a fist against these devils! They are not even good enough to lick the ground we walk on. If me and Semyon would leave, we would probably soon be followed by OWTB. After which the atheists have finally got what they always wanted; a purely atheist, heretic Lovia. What alternative do we have? Dr. Magnus 17:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Make a fist and waste your time hearing arrogancy? It seems quite worthless. You could better invest your time in something else and "boycot" the wiki. If 4 users leave, it would be quite a kick in the balls for the activity of the site. And besides, if they don't have a common enemy, they'll start fighting it out amongst themselves, sooner or later. 'Cause otherwise the wiki will become too boring. Bucu 17:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :So what can I do? Sooner or later they'll just kick us off. But I never like the idea of going down without a fight. I want a "glorious last stand". :) Dr. Magnus 17:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright then, I wish you good luck... when shall I prepare your papers for asylum in Harvia? :P Bucu 17:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Consider me a citizen with dual citizenship, but don't tell Geertje! :P Dr. Magnus 18:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha :D Bucu 18:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with Bucu; we should declare Oshenna independent and then all leave. I know what you mean about wanting to 'make a stand' but I am getting tired of seeing everything I hold most valuable slagged off when I go on that site. --Semyon 19:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright then. Let's do it :P Bucu 19:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Semyon: maybe you are right. Sad thing is; once we leave nobody can stop Dimitri and his atheist buddies from deleting our articles and undo everything we ever did on the site. First let us declare Oshenna independent. Then probably Dimitri or Arthur will block us, after which we are forced to leave. Dr. Magnus 20:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: Don't forget to do it nicely. First you create a local council which will be respected by Oceanans, some kind of unofficial board of the Oceana people or that kind of stuff. Then you write in some newspaper that they have held a vote, for independency of the Oceana state. And then people got in the streets to support this decision. You create rapidly an article called "Republic of Oceana" or so and then you get blocked :P How 'bout that? You see, I've got experience on this one :)) Bucu 20:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: It sucks you are already blocked from the site, Bucu. We can really need you in this one. Semyon and me cannot do this by ourselves; OWTB's help is essential in this matter, in order to make any lasting impact on the site we gotta have at least three or four people behind our cause. Perhaps this Bart K guy and some users from Romanian wikia and some old Hurbanovans and Oceana people from '7\08\'09? You, too, could ask around, Bucu. You have the "connections" required. :) Dr. Magnus 20:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::How's this for a plan of action: #We start by quietly transferring all the Oceana-related articles to a new wiki; something like oshenna.wikia.com? #We then politely ask for independence. #Which is obviously refused. We then declare Oceana independent, stop editing Wikination and only use the new wiki. (by the way: this is not exactly a discreet way of planning an independence movement ) --Semyon 21:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ain't gonna work. The wiki'll fall inactive and the atheists will ruin Oceana at nation.wikia.com. Just like they did back in 2008. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Atheism kills could be the slogan of independent Oshenna ^^. 09:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice one Dimi, gonna use that one at the governour elections of March :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::You really should ^^. Will that be in Lovia or in independent Oceana? 10:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::In Lovia, and he'll have my vote. Dr. Magnus 10:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I could ask around, of course :). @OWTB: Oshenna has already died with the election of a non-Oshenna. Don't you realize that? In small steps, one for one, they will erase your influence, till it's a completely leftist/atheist/royalist town, like all other towns in Lovia. Why do you think they all migrated to Oceana? I think it's quite obvious... the percentage turnout was the highest. See the facts. It is already getting ruined, only the process is slowed down. You see, it's just a question of time - your wasted valuable time. Bucu 11:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Never mind, Pierius. I can support you two from this wiki :P I guess you don't have the patience to wait another 3 weeks? Btw, maybe those colleagues of you, in January, from the LCP and IGP could help you out... 'cause all old Oceanans have already left Lovia for a brighter future. Bucu 13:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Another thing you could do is to look whether there are some empty spaces in the constitution, which we could use for taking Oceana back from the citoyens. Bucu 13:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::We could easily wait another three weeks for your return, Bucu. Then we´ll try to make the CCPL big, and let it stay big. I do not wanna leave Lovia for some other, unactive wikia. That´s pretty lame (in my personal opinion). As for my colleagues from the LCP; dunno about them. Neither one of them is still active. As for the IGP; I would rather not contact any of them, I've tried to distance myself from these nutjobs. :P Dr. Magnus 13:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I understand :P. Well, let's wait then. Three weeks should be enough to investigate the constitution and consider all possibilities so we can choose the most effective option. 11/28 will be the most beautiful day Oshenna's ever had! Bucu 13:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What's the bitterness about? Because OWTB came in second in Oceana? Six months ago you wanted in the government and cooperate, and now it's back to "find loopholes in the Constitution". 13:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Just smile and wave, boys :P Bucu 13:27, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Smile and wave, cause it's the only thing left to do for you :) 13:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Like I would care that you are gonna block me... Bucu 13:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I haven't said I would, right? I didn't even intend to. We sort of had to when your phoney Spanish alter ego popped up. It seems indeed like you don't care about getting blocked. So what's the bitterness about then? 13:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: I thought you would have read the part here above before commenting. Bucu 13:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Because "we" are nepotist dictators pricks that make up a progressive, anti-theist, abortion-loving, dogmatically non-dogmatic 'cabal'? 13:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::aec Wow, you're such a good reader :) Should give you a compliment for that one. Bucu 13:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I know; thanks! 13:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Lets Block Bucu for 1 year 13:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Do it, don't be pussy, block me. Bucu 13:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Been there, done that. 13:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::No man, I beg you, show it's the only way to keep your monarchy alive! Lock us up! We are seriously dangerous! Bucu 13:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) "And besides, if they don't have a common enemy, they'll start fighting it out amongst themselves, sooner or later." Funny. You've tried that before, and it didn' work to well either, did it? 13:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : You were gone too :)) Forgot that? Bucu 13:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Right. And Lovia was inactive for more than a year; you couldn't do anything; I came back and was re-crowned the same week. The next elections, Lovia became ultra-progressive. Were you satisfied? Guess not. 13:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah. So what's your point now? Bucu 13:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was no more than a pyrrhic victory. Iedere keer dat je terrein won, verloor je het dubbele. 13:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Dus? Bucu 13:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Dus "sooner or later" verlies je alleen maar meer terrein door je te verzetten. Te verzetten tegen wat trouwens? Tegen atheïsme? Tegen arrogantie? Tegen een onrechtmatige block omdat je sokpopte? 13:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Dus? Je blijkt niet alleen een slechte lezer, maar ook een slechte observeerder te zijn. Try again :D Bucu 13:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Oké, je wilt verliezen en afgaan. Ook goed, natuurlijk. Hoe kon ik dat nu niet verstaan! Stel 't je voor. Zo'n kristalheldere logica - dat ik dat niet doorhad! 13:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Tuurlijk wil ik verliezen en afgaan, omdat de kans om te "winnen" voor mijn soort inexistent is. Het gaat mij niet eens om winnen, laat staan dat ik ooit uberhaupt terrein heb gehad - of de kans ertoe. Ik heb niks tegen atheisten, ik heb niks tegen gelovigen, het gaat mij niet eens om "wel-religie"/"geen-religie", weet niet eens of ik mijzelf religieus mag noemen. Om nog maar een veronderstelling te ontkrachten, ik ben vóór abortus :)). Waarom verzet ik me? Omdat verschillende dingen mij niet aanstaan. Ik wil gewoon dat jullie ooit een keer inzien dat jullie helemaal niet het goede volk zijn en wij het slechte, dat niks zwart en wit mag zijn. Er bestaat geen één realiteit. De waarheid ligt niet uitsluitend bij het atheisme, bij het "progressivisme". Jullie draven soms zo ver door dat het lijkt alsof jullie een onzichtbare alliantie vormen om een bepaalde machtspositie te behouden. "Geef ze een klein beetje om ze tevreden te houden"-politiek. Bv. de rollback-rechten van OWTB. Jullie zijn veel te bang voor een échte rechtvaardige democratie waarin iedereen gelijk is en behandeld wordt naar hun bijdragen. Het enige wat wij zien is een elite die alle macht voor zichzelf wil houden - alleen de machthebbers en de mensen die ze mogen. Hartstikke goed, maar oneerlijk. En wees dan zo eerlijk om niet te roepen dat Lovia een volwaardige democratie is, want dat is hypocriet. Mij boeit die macht niet, maar wanneer iemand het verdient, zoals OWTB in Oceana wat in feite zijn creatie is, dan zou diegene de kans ertoe moeten krijgen. En dan wel een échte kans. Zolang alle moderators (in feite de echte machthebbers) elkaar IRL kennen, is er geen American dream mogelijk voor de nieuwkomer - tenzij die een uitgesproken atheist/royalist/leftist is. En dat vind ik jammer, want Lovia had veel meer kunnen zijn. Bucu 14:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: En inderdaad, de arrogantie om je tegenstanders in hokjes te plaatsen. Ook al zullen jullie dat nooit erkkennen. --Bucu 14:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: Jij denkt nog steeds dat ik de grote master achter het hele plan ben? 't Gaat hier niet meer over Libertas hé, waar ik leiding had over zo'n "zuil". Sinds mijn terugkeer heb ik veel macht teruggeschoven naar anderen. Walden, waar ik geen vinger in de pap te brokken heb, en de CPL.nm, die mij te links zijn, zijn de grote "power brokers" van Lovia. En het is zo dat ik hen steun, zoals ik ook Percival of Harold van de liberalen steun. Ik heb geen macht meer op dat vlak. :::::::::::: In het parlement is mijn macht juist even groot als die van jou of OWTB, en dat weet je. Dat er in de verkiezingen gefoefeld is, weet ik en ook daar heb ik geen reet mee te maken. Ik ben niet verhuisd tijdens de verkiezingen. :::::::::::: Dat er een soort "heersende klasse van progressieven" is, is dan weer wel waar, denk ik. Er zijn nu eenmaal veel progressieven (en atheïsten, for that matter). Ik leid die echter niet. Wij behandelen iedereen btw fucking gelijk. Dacht je soms dat Horton van de progressieven een voorkeursbehandeling heeft gekregen? Nee, die krijgt barsteveel tegenwind, en dat heeft niks met politieke voorkeur te maken. :::::::::::: Dat we nog niet volgroeid democratisch zijn staat wel vast ja. Ik probeer hé man. Van al die grondwetamendementen was er geen enkel dat MIJN macht vergrootte. De macht ging steevast naar het Congress. :::::::::::: En zeg mij eens, wie maakt hier de zwart-wit-tegenstelling?? Wie wou er het volk polariseren met anti-commie campagnes? Je weet maar al te goed dat jij zelf de zwart-wit-tegenstelling gemaakt hebt. :::::::::::: @rollback-rechten van OWTB: wtf? 14:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Tuurlijk heb je meer macht, je bent nota bene de koning. Dat kan je niet ontkennen. Je staat, constitutioneel, al boven de rest. Dát weet ik. De regeltjes worden nog steeds door jou in grote lijnen opgezet. ::::::::::::: Verder moet ik wel aannemen dat je niet iedereen gelijk behandelt. Dat is te begrijpen, want ik ga ook anders om met IRL vrienden dan met "fictionele" medemensen. Voor zover ik begrijp is er een redelijk grote groep in Lovia die elkaar kent IRL (dan heb ik het over jou, Sjonnie, Joeri, Arthur en eventueel Martha, Censuree (?)). Natuurlijk steun je je vrienden door dik en dun, dat zou ik ook doen. Dit lijkt me tevens één van de redenen dat Joeri nog steeds niet openlijk heeft geopperd voor een socialistische republiek (alhoewel hij het wel één keer heeft laten doorschemeren). Dat bedoelde ik met mijn citaat van hierboven. Als wij weg zouden zijn, lopen ze minder het risico om terrein te verliezen en zullen ze méér willen. Maar dat doet hier niet ter zake. :::::::::::::Waar het 'm zit is dat wij niet weten wat jullie in het privé bespreken. Het enige is dat wij zeker weten dat jullie wel degelijk discussiëren over Lovia. Arthur is judge, jij bent koning en Joeri is premier - allemaal goede vrienden die contact hebben met elkaar. Het lijkt nogal scheef, ten minste, in mijn optiek. ::::::::::::: Dat de progressieven aan de macht zijn, vind ik helemaal niet erg. Alleen met IRL vrienden als Joeri en Sjon aan het roer binnen de CPL.nm, blijft het toch een verdacht zaakje. Bewust of onbewust, niemand laat zijn vrienden in de steek, lijkt mij in ieder geval. Horton OK, goed, je hebt je punt... of een deel van een punt :P ::::::::::::: Ja, ik vind het een topzaak dat je een groot deel van je macht hebt weggegeven. Ik hoop alleen niet dat uitsluitend jouw groepje ervan zou kunnen genieten de komende jaren. Want het is inderdaad nóg steeds niet genoeg. Een frisse wind (en niet een fris briesje zoals nu) laten waaien door het land zou serieus helpen. ::::::::::::: En ja, ik heb me er ook aan vuil gemaakt, al dan wel niet zo drastisch. Het verschil zit 'm erin dat ik het als een middel gebruikte/wilde gebruiken, moreel goed of slecht laat ik in het midden. Wat we nu zien in Lovia is heel kwetsend en demotiverend, maar ik weet niet of jij je zoiets kan beseffen, în fine. ::::::::::::: Ik vond het geven van rollback-rechten een beetje een belachelijke actie. OWTB, gezien zijn bijdragen, verdient meer. Vooral in vergelijking met gebruikers als McCandless en Jefferson, die allebei admin zijn. De administratorverhouding blijft scheef. Ik weet dat je minder controle hebt over OWTB, maar dat hoort bij het "weggeven van macht" en het sterker maken van Lovia. Het zou het begin kunnen zijn van een stabieler tijdperk - een échte handreiking naar de groep die buiten de boot valt. Bucu 17:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Je hebt wel een punt, denk ik. Het is niet helemaal kosjer als de leidinggevende groep elkaar goed kent en de rest hen slechts online kent. Even ter bevestiging/verbetering: alleen met Joeri/Yuri en Jon heb ik regelmatig IRL contact; met Arthur slechts af en toe, en slechts een of twee keer IRL. Martha of Censuree, of enige andere Belg hier, ken ik niet IRL. Wat wel waar is, is dat ik contact heb (gehad) met veel van die mensen, per e-mail. Inclusief met jou, OWTB, Apoo, Tahr, Pierius, Pierlot, Martha, Andy, Marcus, etc... :::::::::::::: Joeri gaat heus niet voor een sossenrepubliek. Hij plaagt jullie graag. Zoals OWTB al duidelijk maakte: zelfs Nyttfron had betere sociale zorgen. :::::::::::::: Ik zag die rollbacks als een 'eerste stap'. Ik vertrouw OWTB op zijn goeie momenten heel erg; op momenten als deze blijf ik skeptisch. Ik weet wat er gebeurd is en ik weet dat jullie dat hoofdstuk ook nog niet helemaal achter jullie gelaten hebben - blijkens deze pagina. Maar ik vertrouw OWTB wel als admin, en ik zag dit als een eerste stap naar meer rechten. Een soort symbolische 'token'. Maar oké, adminrechten verdient-ie idd wel. We zullen dat eens naar het Council brengen. :::::::::::::: Moet nu weg - heb les over 14 minuten. 07:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Lijkt wel een spiraal, wij verzetten ons slash kloten omdat wij nog steeds het gevoel dat wij buiten de boot vallen en tegelijkertijd worden we niet omarmd omdat we ons... verzetten . Epic shizzle, maar volgens mij wel een beetje de moraal van het verhaal. Bucu 09:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Dat is het idd. De boodschap: wederzijdse toenadering. Vertel dat aan de Belgische politici xD. Jullie in NL hebben wel al een regering :p. 16:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: En wat voor één :P. De PVV heeft ervoor gezorgd dat alle hervormingsgezinde standpunten eruit werden geknald :)) Bucu 10:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Don't tell me 'bout it. 't Programma is behoorlijk rechts... Nu ja, Nederland kan tenminste weer regeren :D. 07:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ja, het is behoorlijk rechts maar dat is niet het probleem. Rechts is niet het synomiem voor vreemdelingenhaat, dat maakt cultuurbarbaar Geertje d'r van. :P Dr. Magnus 09:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::@Dimtiri: het leuke hier is: de PVV is de linkste partij van de drie! De VVD is overduidelijk het meest rechtse, terwijl het CDA de laatste tijd veel van de VVD heeft gekopieerd en ook naar rechts is opgeschoven. Het CDA, maar vóóral de VVD, wilden op zich best veel hervormen, alleen vaak wel op andere gebieden dan links. Alleen de PVV heeft hier veel van tegengehouden. De PVV die het halve economische programma van de Socialistische Partij heeft overgeschreven! Dat is het interessante in deze kwestie. Bucu 21:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Maw: het valt wel mee hoe "rechts" het akkoord is. Maar men heeft natuurlijk ook gelet op mogelijke samenwerking met (linkse) oppositiepartijen... want anders wordt zo'n minderheidskabinet onmogelijk :) Bucu 21:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Other stuff ::that's one hell of a long monologue... besides recognizing my character's name, can't make much of it. Is it right you're advocating for my Deputy to become admin? if so, i'm all pro! 21:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::When in a tight spot, people always reside to their mother tongue ^^ 07:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) @ Bucu: You are welcome here, but i meant blocking you on wikination for 1 year. Though i doubting about whenether i should block you here... 13:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wanneer gaat dat boek eens dicht (Pun intendeed with the username of Bucu). He begint nu wel ene eng verhaal te worden... :: Wat betekent Pun? :S Bucu 13:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Just like that Hindu-guru said: "This shit happened before." 13:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Soon, the entire cabal will be here . Tourism! 13:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wat, overleg op wiki's? Ik schaam me er niet voor, anders had ik het wel privé gedaan. Bucu 14:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) For bucu:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pun 14:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Almachtige Piercy Ik dacht dat jij juist van discussies hield Bucu 17:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Tuurlijk! Alleen is het dan meteen weer "een verzamelplaats van notoire vandaaltjes", om in Dimitri's woorden te spreken. Heb ik weer! ;) Dr. Magnus 06:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Dear... Jeroen Pauw :)) I have interesting information about a case of corruption. It's about a prominent member/MOTC of the largest party of Lovia in the State Elections, who's gonna run again for MOTC. Please contact me if you want detailed information, or shall I come to your show and talk about it when I'm free? Bucu 09:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :You're more then welcome on Oceana Late! And the CCPL hopes to be able to count on your support in the elections (your major vote, in the new voting system, would be a vote well-spent on me!). I wonder which Waldener is the culprit, mr. klokkenluider! Dr. Magnus 11:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'll come Sunday evening if it's possible, I'll be free at 21:24 (our time) so I'll be just in time to come to your program :). I'll tell you everything I know. I think Lovia - and of course our home state that chose for a Waldener - should know this fact, especially before elections start . Make a lot of publicity, because this news will be dominating during the political campains. Bucu 11:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::And yes, I do prefer CCPL, however I'm still doubting because Ilava kicked me out of the party :( Bucu 11:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::He did, not I nor Semyon. You could still vote for me (your major vote) and for Semyon. And hopefully for OWTB too, he deserves to be in congress. :) Dr. Magnus 14:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad you can be on my show and you are more then welcome. Dr. Magnus 14:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Bucu, I didn't kick you out of the party. You have never been a member, 'cause you didn't file an application, that's all. You're more than welcome! If you tell me that you still want to be a member I'll file an application for you and you're back in. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : Aite, np ;). Bucu 16:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Aite? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Aaaaite. I'd check ya mail if I were you, cause you could still be first to come with this primeur. Bucu 18:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Mss wil jij nog wel wat over Pierlot zetten in de Novine? :D We moeten dit ff van de grond krijgen, jonges! Bucu 13:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Like what? Mail me a good idea if you'd like. It should be Oceana-related. Dr. Magnus 14:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Guess it's pretty important because Oceana has a Waldener as Governor, for the first time in history. Just tell the facts, that Walden is accused of corruption, and that it could have consequences for Oceana. The situation is already getting tensioned as the political campagins will start in a couple of days for the Federal Elections. As a result Pierlot McCrooke of Walden insulted CCPL'ers and is boycotting Oceana Late. Something like that. Could be an interesting article though! Bucu 14:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'll make something nice out of it! Dr. Magnus 14:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : OK success, but before writing please see your mail :) Cause it's important é ;) Bucu 14:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry dude, I got it all covered. Check out HN, Dr. Magnus 14:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Looks great! Yes I'll be there live :P btw don't forget to mention that Pierlot McCrooke is too from Walden. A fact that makes this case even more suspicious! The article looks great :) Bucu 14:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll mention it! :P Dr. Magnus 15:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Zie mail ;) Bucu 15:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I find it very childish from you Bucu. I think abiut starting a trial 15:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot van mij mag je best een trial tegen Bucu aanrichten. Maar dan zul je het wel verliezen wat je ben nou niet bepaald een overtuigende spreker. En dan druk ik het nog heel zachtjes uit. :P Dr. Magnus 15:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : Why? Because certain Waldeners are suspicious? Because you tried to sabotage one's show? C'mon man :D Bucu 15:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Check your mail. :P Dr. Magnus 15:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Bucu tryed to make walden black, all because Bucu wants power. Its true unfortunately, that is why i wanted to keep the show off the air, It is the best for lovia since i dont want that walden is made black without proof. 15:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like you have enough evidence against him for starting a trial. But please don't, it will destroy the CCPL! Dr. Magnus 15:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Zie User talk:Ooswesthoesbes (Ga je ermee akkoord? :D) en check je mail ;) Bucu 10:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ik stel voor dat het live gebeurd. Dus in real time stel jij vragen en leg ik uit. Hannis probeert ook van de partij te zijn. Wat denkt u? Bucu 10:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Akkoord. Ik zal er zijn, en de vragen live beantwoorden. Het wordt groots en het wordt spectaculair... van fraude is de zaak nu opgeblazen naar epische proporties want we gaan de hele coup van Pierlot (zie talk:LQ) live evenzeer uit de doeken doen. Dr. Magnus 11:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : OK :P Stel wel heel basale vragen. En zorg ervoor dat ik uiteindelijk de kans krijg om mijn zegje te doen over het lakse Walden bestuur dat zich alleen maar verschuilt en het probleem van zich afschuift, alsof het Pierlots en Marcus' probleem is en niet Walden's probleem. Bucu 14:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ik zal je, kortom, enorm veel vrijheid geven... :P Dr. Magnus 14:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hehe. Vergeet niet met een mooie intro te komen, "It's not easy nowadays to be Waldener" etc :P Leuk artikeltje btw in de Novine. Bucu 15:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, that will be okay. Maybe you could put some questions already. Bucu 18:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Now, you'll just be given a platform to tell your story. You can just type it out, as long as you want, and as spectacular as you want. Later we can edit it and make it a Q & A if you like. See your talk page on Lovia, Dr. Magnus 19:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes I see :) It looks great! I'll start right-away then, only two minutes to go :P I'll hold long monologues, with a pause every 10 min to save the page. Once I've saved the page I want to ask you to put another question to keep it rollin'! :D 20:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Take another look at the current version. You'll be allowed to tell us your story: once a part of it is done, I'll ask another question. I won't ask many questions, it'll mainly be you telling your story as me and the audience "listen in terrow, awe and amazement"... :D Dr. Magnus 20:25, November 28, 2010 (UTC)